


Savior - ToDae Backstory

by audienceofdoubt



Series: BIGBANG'S LOSER AU [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Other, and afterwards the actual stories consists of mainly gtodae and baeri so leggo, anyways shit's gonna go down the drain lmao, it's todae here but honestly there's backstories for gdyb and daeri so stay tuned my children, loser big bang, loser music video, loser mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audienceofdoubt/pseuds/audienceofdoubt
Summary: Ohh hi!!! Nice to meet yooou, name's Disparity and i've been using this account just to send lots of love to fanfic writers, but i'm already writing on two BIGBANG series for an amazing app (called Big Bang Amino, do join the community sometime, yeah?) so now, i've decided to post them here. Fun fact: at the end of every part of these both series (which is part of a bigger project which I call IF!YOU, which means Interactive Fics!YOU) there will be choices for readers to make, in order to progress the story, by modifying the characters' traits or scene. Who knows. At the moment, those choices can only be made on Big Bang Amino, and besides, I doubt anyone would actually read this so yeah,, yep time to make BIGBANG sadder than ever ayeeAnywaysss I have an entirely thought out story based on BIGBANG's Loser, and it involves 3 backstories (in which you're reading one, now) and two separate arcs, so yeah!!! Gonna be a lot to read from this series once i'm done with it lmaoAlso this is one of my first fics that I wrote, literally after 5 entire years of not reading or writing. At all. So i'm pretty rusty. Sorry about that.Contains hella sad stuff so be careful <3 (GTOP at the beginning btw)





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh hi!!! Nice to meet yooou, name's Disparity and i've been using this account just to send lots of love to fanfic writers, but i'm already writing on two BIGBANG series for an amazing app (called Big Bang Amino, do join the community sometime, yeah?) so now, i've decided to post them here. Fun fact: at the end of every part of these both series (which is part of a bigger project which I call IF!YOU, which means Interactive Fics!YOU) there will be choices for readers to make, in order to progress the story, by modifying the characters' traits or scene. Who knows. At the moment, those choices can only be made on Big Bang Amino, and besides, I doubt anyone would actually read this so yeah,, yep time to make BIGBANG sadder than ever ayee
> 
> Anywaysss I have an entirely thought out story based on BIGBANG's Loser, and it involves 3 backstories (in which you're reading one, now) and two separate arcs, so yeah!!! Gonna be a lot to read from this series once i'm done with it lmao
> 
> Also this is one of my first fics that I wrote, literally after 5 entire years of not reading or writing. At all. So i'm pretty rusty. Sorry about that.
> 
> Contains hella sad stuff so be careful <3 (GTOP at the beginning btw)

Jiyong stood before the artwork in front of him, his eyes analysing every little detail, little stroke, little idea of it. His hands were folded and resting as his slowly raising chest, and his lips were pressed together, as an eyebrow raised at a new thought in his mind. What an interesting concept.

The exhibition was not a noisy place, to begin with, but he couldn't help to block out the remaining soft sounds around him, until one from behind snapped him back to reality.

_"Jiyong?"_  

It was an unexpected call, causing the blond to jump on his spot, showing signs of being shocked. He turned around.

A taller man stood in front of him, the corner of his mouth curling up in a grin. His hair was the colour of ravens, reaching up to the ceiling. A suit of matching colour covered his torso and arms, with simplistic art of flowers dancing on it. Jiyong did not recognise the man, at first, but the way his eyes sparkled, that smile...

"Choi Seunghyun?"

"Kwon Jiyong."

He was stunned. It was more than 10 years since they last talked in YG Entertainment as trainees, before the close duo had to part ways. Jiyong remained, and Seunghyun dropped out of school to focus on another medium of art; visuals. The deep voice that still stuck to Seunghhun, even though it's a little higher than last time, shot a chill down Jiyong's spine. His eyes widened at Seunghyun's reply, the call of his name ringing in his ears, before he launched towards the taller, wrapping his thin arms around Seunghyun's chest.

"Ahh, so good to see you again, hyung!-" Jiyong pulled away almost instantly, however, recalling his older's previous dislike of hugs. "I- _i'm sorry!_ I was just-"

"It's okay, Ji. How have you been?"

Their soft chatter and laughter replaced the previously quiet scene as the two childhood friends caught up to each other's lives, answering every question wondered for the past 10 years. It was learnt that Jiyong got together with a mutual old friend of theirs, Youngbae, as a now internationally loved K Hip Hop duo named GDYB, and Seunghyun became an arts curator, hosting auctions for art pieces and exhibitions all over Seoul, even a few worldwide. Even the one Jiyong was standing in.

"How is Youngbae doing?"

Those four words, especially that one name, stuck the shorter harder than lightning, as his breathing stopped for a moment.

"He's fine."

Their old years of friendship has trained Seunghyun to catch every fake smile of his friend, which was forcefully kept up on his now-paler face. But this time, he won't note on it; he already knew the reason for his friend's lie.

He's already heard about the rumour.

"That's great! Anyways, I have to get going. See you soon, Ji!"

"Oh, take care, hyung."

After a moment of tapping on each others' phone screens to exchange phone numbers in hopes of keeping in contact again and parting ways, Choi Seunghyun took a step out of the white box, a grin etched on his face.

* * *

 

Down the familiar path along a busy road, the brunette hung his head low, not needing to watch his steps as his brain has already memorized every grain of ground, every tile against the building walls around, everything. Something that Seunghyun does when he's been stepping on the same gravel for the past 5 years.

But this time, something's different.

As he strolled along the nearby convenience shop, Seunghyun noticed something... _New._

A group of men, possibly in their mid or early 20s, were crowded around a certain spot, near a car in the parking lot just in front of the store. What's up with that? Artlessly, he took one step closer, curiosity taking over his limbs and yet, he was slowly getting more cautious of his movements. And another. He couldn't help it. One thing that shook him as his body inched closer was the sight of someone in the midst of the human circle, their buckled legs caught in Seunghyun's sight from underneath.

**_"S-STOP!"_ **

The curator stopped in his tracks.


	2. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get. Away. From.-" SLAM!
> 
> "-HIM."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really REALLY short one so i'll post the last instalment of the ToDae backstory too yAAAYY cool ok sure anyways SORRY FOR THE SADS GUYSSSSSSS

_**-Daesung's POV-** _

Ear-piercing cries and shrieks were forced out of his throat through hits and punches against his limp body, which were then muffled with laughter and warnings by the men around him.

Terrible, terrible men.

Why, him? And _why_ , Him? Mixed thoughts stirred in his exhausted mind, only to be shushed by the excruciating pain, which shot through his legs, arms and torso. He raised his bruised fists to his face, shielding the only place he could and covering the hot tears spilling from his shut eyes. Daesung was no longer focusing on anything, not the strong blows on his sides or the amused sounds ringing against his eardrums. He just wanted to get this over with.

**_"HEY!!!"_ **

The sudden exclaim snapped Daesung out of his daze, and at the same time, stopping the next hit. He could barely open his bloodshot eyes to look around him, but he could feel the bullies facing towards a certain direction.

 _"Get. Away. From.-"_ **~~SLAM!~~**

_"-HIM."_

The deep voice came back at a shorter distance, with sounds of attack trailing behind. One by one, a shadow fled away, the crowd around the brunette beginning to disappear, leaving him in the middle of the lot to catch his breath.

Soon, the tension in the air slowly faded, leaving behind fear. Daesung attempted to sit upright, raising his chest front, his hands behind and pushing him up. Keyword: attempted.

The scarred and bloodied arms supporting him buckled and folded back, sending the man back to the rocky gravel below, earning a scratch on each palm and a hiss between his teeth. Foreign hands were suddenly clutched against each side of his biceps, and before he knew it, Daesung was pulled forward and up to a sitting position, his knees bent below as a hand was shifted from his arms to his upper back. His head was not straight though, but tilted forward and closer to the newcomer in front of him, his tattered scarf loosely tied around his neck. Messy brown locks shot in every direction on his head, his fringe pulled towards the ground by gravity and blocking his teary eyes from the stranger's sight.

_"Hey, sir, you okay?"_


	3. Angel

**_-Seunghyun's POV-_ **

" _Mmmm..._ "

Not a perfect response, but just as Seunghyun hoped. The man sighed in relief, (at least he's still alive) before being washed over by worry and fear, his eyes scanning this poor stranger's injured figure. Puffy, bleeding lips, arms covered in bruises and scratches, and the loosely tied scarf around his neck, hinting a dark scar beneath the fabric.

This man needs a trip to the hospital.

But how? The nearest hospital is an hour or two away on footsteps, there were barely any taxis passing by on the almost empty street, and out of all days, Seunghyun had to forget his phone on that day itself.

His house, just a stone's throw away, would have to be enough. For tonight.

"Sir? I need you to get up."

Despite his tough-looking exterior, (with a sharp jawline and muscular arms to match) Seunghyun could barely piggyback someone else his size. So instead of carrying the stranger bridal style, (like he would have done) he lifted one of the stranger's arms over his shoulders and rested his own on the stranger's back, hoping that the stranger will stand with him.

And indeed, he did. Following up a slow raise to their feet, the trip home was accompanied by the stranger's body mostly held up by Seunghyun, groans and weak steps, tapping lightly on the gravel beneath.

* * *

 

**_-Daesung's POV-_ **

He couldn't remember anything.

Well, most of it. He did recall an unknown person butting into the fight, tackling down his opponents. A voice which felt like sirens blasting in his ears, sparking a disaster right after. But afterwards? Nothing. He sighed, wishing how great it would have been if he could have thanked that newcomer for saving him.

If he could get out of this weird place.

Daesung almost jerked up, but was stopped by stings stabbing through his shoulders and back. Instead, he laid back down, the only eye uncovered by his bangs darting around, catching a glimpse of the foreign room around him.

Honestly, there was not a lot to look at. Long, white cloth sprawled around the entire room, hiding walls and rectangular-shaped objects from his view. (He couldn't tell what those are; only shadows of blocks loomed through the fabric.) The brunette pressing his hand against the surface below him, learning that he's on a bed. Covered in cloth.

Steadily, he attempted the same thing he did a few hours ago; sit upright. This time, the soft bed below was a contrast to the cold, hard ground of the incident, gently pressing against noodle arms. This time, he successfully got up, hands rubbing his jean-covered lap.

Daesung leaned forward, brushing his bangs up as a hum escaped chapped lips. Only now did he see a door right in front of him, with a woman laying against its frame.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, the female called out away from the door, before another voice from afar replied, a cue for her to turn on her heels and leave. Replacing her spot was a man.

His pitch black hair rose to the sky, sharp tips at the top mimicking his defined jawline and cheekbones. Furrowing thick eyebrows complimented think lips, which were pressed together, and fierce, dark eyes shot back at Daesung, mixed messages hidden in his pupils. Clinging onto his arms and torso was a colourful-against-black suit jacket, and white but soiled gloves hid his hands and digits, secrets hinted beneath the man's crisp appearance.

Daesung couldn't lie; he's absolutely _terrified._

The man took another step, his expression changing. Eyebrows relaxed and lips were parted, holding in thoughts, showing off bright teeth instead. His eyes, previously daggers, now had a glimmer, as if looking at the world's treasures in front of him.

"I hope you had a great nap, there."

The brunette noticed that his shoulders were tense and fingers were clutching onto the cloth beneath him, shivering. Instantly, he released his grip and balled his hands, holding his fists close to his chest. Finally, he noticed the bandages wrapped and plastered all over his arms. Seeing these made Daesung feel another couple of plasters sticking to his cheeks.

"Yes."

His response was soft, timid, revealing his feelings in just a simple word, a tone. The stranger shot a tiny grin, barely curling the end of his lips, as he slid closer to Daesung, inhaling slowly. As he reached the side of the bed, where Daesung stood, the stranger locked eye contact for a beat, before lowering himself to the bed's end, near the injured's feet. Daesung bent his legs back, holding his breath and ignoring the sudden shot of pain in his knees.

"I won't hurt you."

_That voice._

The deep voice that he heard in his daze. At the fight.

"Are you... Did you..." The brunette inched closer, biting his lower lip as he broke eye contact, his nervous eyes on the floor at the side instead. "Did you save me?"

He could hear a "hmm," and the crumpling sound of sheets as the stranger shuffled in his spot.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Daesung's eyes shifted back to the stranger's, whose pupils shone like diamonds. The fear in his veins began to seep out, leaving behind gratitude and contentment, as tense shoulders loosened and balled fists lowered. A weak grin etched on his lips, receiving a wider smile from the stranger. A few seconds after, the stranger rose up onto his feet again, his smile fading.

"You need to rest, now. I'll bring you to the hospital, soon."

"You don't have to, i'm fine."

"I barely bandaged you up good."

"I'm used to it, I've helped myself many times. Besides, I think you did well."

The stranger nodded, turning to head for the door. Daesung realised that he has yet to know his name yet, sending him to lean forward, a jerk in an attempt to get closer to the disappearing man.

"M-my name's Daesung."

The man stopped short, his gloved hand resting on the door frame and still facing away. He turned his torso back, the smile returning to his thin lips.

_"Seunghyun."_


End file.
